english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Clotworthy
Robert Bruce Clotworthy (born October 24, 1955) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Jim Raynor in StarCraft and StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Billy (ep52) *China, IL (2013) - Additional Voices *The Batman (2008) - Warden (ep63) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Pilot (ep11) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Captain Stacey (ep96) *We Bare Bears (2017) - Warren (ep50) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Leon *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Fatty, USAF Pilot, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Magical Meow Meow Taruto (2005) - Rakugan, Attendant (ep10), Trio B (ep1), Villain (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Yukihito Tusge *The Cat Returns (2003) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Ancient Aliens (2016) - Narration *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Buried (2010) - CRT Spokesman *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - Fury Car *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Dead Tone (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Extraordinary Measures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Get Low (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Hocus Pocus (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Iron Will (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Knife Fight (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Ladybugs (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Let's Go to Prison (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Menno's Mind (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now and Then (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Powder (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Primeval (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Prometheus (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Senseless (1998) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Hate U Give (2018) - Additional Voices *The River Wild (1994) - Additional Voices *The Trigger Effect (1996) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Boy Meets World (1994) - T.V. Voice (ep14) Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017-2018) - Black Knight, Finn, Zelgius 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Albatross *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Commissioner Grogan, Jack Ryder, Enforcer 4 (ep4) *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017) - Agent Mario Hernandez, Jack Ryder, Mourner, Newscaster 1 *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Brawlers, Inness *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Jim Raynor *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Loden, Wingman *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) - Primary Officer *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) - Primary Officer *Secret Service (2008) - Agent Barnes, Speaker Davies, Additional Voices *StarCraft (1998) - Jim Raynor *StarCraft: Brood War (1998) - Jim Raynor *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Jim Raynor *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Jim Raynor *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Jim Raynor *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Robert Langdon *The Darkness (2007) - Daniel Fears, Frances Fox, Leslie Hound *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (104) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (12) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2019. Category:American Voice Actors